Live Long and Prosper
by brightened
Summary: Jack wants a successful farm more than anything but people get in the way. JackxPopuri JackxCliff
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I'm going through and editing the chapters. So if you're a first time reader, you'll never know that I improved it. If you returned for some reason, no more hermaphrodite horse ;D

* * *

**Chapter One:**

Jack's story started with a death. This was not an unusual beginning by any means, but it was a sad one. Especially when he strode through the town the first time, only to see a celebration being held in his grandfather's honor. It made his eyes sting in an embarrassing way but he kept a smile plastered on his face. It would do no good for his new neighbors to think he was weak, whether the vulnerability came in tears or brooding behavior. He stayed up late that first night, accepting the offered food and drinks. All he really wanted to do was go to his newly acquired farm and go to sleep.

With their stomachs fit to burst, sloshing with vegetables and booze, the town people seemed to head off to their homes all at once. Jack lingered a little, watching a young woman with pink hair totter out of the square. He knew his grandpa would have appreciated the day. He knew he should be rejoicing in the long, prosperous life his father's father had lived. He knew he should be hoping his death was similar to this. But death was never pleasant, no matter how old or happy the person had been.

Jack shoved the sadness deep down inside him and went to sleep. It was only when he woke up, sunlight streaming through grimy curtains, that he looked around the house - if you could call it that. It was a single, small room with a TV, a chest, and a bed. It was a meager set up but at the same time it motivated him to think of the beauty he could create. The walls were not particularly sturdy and would be easy to add on. Hell, even the little cube he currently occupied could be spruced up with new curtains, a rug, maybe a spice rack.

Jack had his axe ready when he went out to the field, but first he fed the dog, who was currently unnamed. But he was a happy thing and clearly had not suffered the same neglect as the rest of the farm.

The first week of his new rural life was spent busting up wood and stones. His limbs strained, sweat, blistered, and burned. The second week, his palms grew calloused and and the rest of him tanned. The third week, Jack's intially small supply of money had fallen dangerously low. Although a few holidays had passed, this was the first time he ventured out of his land. Everything seemed a little brighter out in the town roads, but he took a sharp right straight to the mountains. There, he spent a couple of hours harvesting the wild plants, to be sold later. On his way back, he passed a girl with two flaming braids, but he kept his head down and his eyes averted. He knew socialization was important but at the moment he was more dedicated to whipping his farm into a passable state than making friends. Anyway, there seemed to be so many _females_ around this place. Who would he place bets with and drink with and whatever else these country boys did?

The first week of Summer, Jack decided his farm (and his bank account) was ready for some crops and animals. He went first to the animal store, intent on buying a couple chickens and feed. He was distracted by the braided girl - her hair was rather bright and she was standing in the middle of a pasture, cooing and clucking at horses. He took a couple steps closer to her, resting his elbows on the fence to watch her. He had never been skilled with horses and those who could breed and ride fascinated him.

A couple minutes ticked away and Jack remembered how precious his time was. At the same time, the redhead pushed sweaty bangs off her forehead and took her gaze off the animals for the first time. Right onto Jack. "Hey," she said, her voice bright and friendly. She walked over to him, speaking all the while. "You're that new kid, right? Taking over for that man?" She paused and glanced in the general direction of the farm. "He was a great guy. Cared a lot about animals." She once again fiddled with her sweaty hair, this time perhaps a little self-consciously. Jack felt no such qualms about his own physical appearance. He was aware his overalls suffered a few rips and more than a few smears of dirt and his own blood. Who cared? He said nothing but her smile stayed bright. "Hey, you know - well, yeah, it would - GRAY!" Her voice rose in volume and pitch as she shrieked the color across the field. Jack took half a step back in surprise and she laughed, throwing her head back to express his amusement. He felt tired just looking at her, and he really needed to get back to his farm...

"What?" This word was snapped out of the irritable mouth of a guy a few years older than Jack. This, apparently, was Gray. He looked angry and Jack just wanted to make his excuses, buy his chickens, and leave.

"Don't you think he'd be perfect?" she said. Gray's eyebrows pushed together in a severe line.

"No. Who is he?"

"Oh, he's taken over that farm. His name is..." she trailed off and looked at him.

"Jack," he supplied and offered his hand to Gray. He didn't take it. Awkward. The young farmer shifted uncomfortably on his feet and brought his hand back to his side. This was not a very functional family. He only hoped the quality of the other townspeople would improve. That was unfair. The girl was alright, just a little exuberant. At least she smiled and met his eyes.

"And I'm Ann, and this jerk is Gray. Well, we want you to have our horse. We really want her to be a racehorse, she's got the blood and everything, but every buyer just wants to breed her because he's so beautiful too." A fast, beautiful, free horse? This sounded too good to be true. But Ann was smiling and Jack shrugged.

"Sure. Racing sounds fun," he said. He reached up and pulled his cap of his head, running his hand through his sweaty brown locks. "I really came here to get some chickens, though."

"Aw, look at you Jack, getting all talkative when you want to get away." Ann was teasing but the baby-talk-voice was more than a little annoying. He probably didn't hide his irritation too well because Gray's face darkened, if that was possible, and Ann's smile faded just a little. "Well, we'll send her to your farm, get her all set up in the stable and all that. I'm sure you have one from your Paw." Jack had seen a one-animal padlock outside the main barn but had not questioned its purpose. It must be for a horse, then.

As Jack entered the store, he checked his watch. Thirty minutes had trickled away while he listened to Ann and was glared at by Gray. Well, he'd gotten a free horse out of it. No use complaining. Jack replaced his hat and smiled at the man running the shop. Judging by his flaming hair, he was Ann's father. This made him wonder what Gray's role was - brother, cousin, nephew, husband? All were equal possibilities, except husband. Jack could not imagine the two being in love.

The man seemed to be a mix between the two young adults, sociable but gruff. Still he got down to business and Jack purchased 3 chickens and a month worth of feed in under fifteen minutes. They shook hands after the exchange of money and Doug, Ann's father, bared his teeth in resemblance to a smile. "I like a man who takes care of his animals," he said. It sounded both a word of advice and a threat. Jack just smiled, unsure how to respond.

He left the Green Ranch considerably confused and talked out. He briefly considered waiting for the following day to plant the crops but knew putting things off was always a bad idea. Luckily, the crop buying was easy. He recognized the girl who had been the last to leave his funeral. Apparently she worked under her mom's management in their family's flower shop. The two were friendly but did not engage him in conversation. That was great. He felt good giving his services to someone like that, pretty and smiley and pink-haired but _quiet_.

The tomatoes and corn were planted and watered before sunset, leaving Jack a little time to scramble around in the mountains and collect wild plants for a bit of extra income, now that he'd blown most of his money. It would pay off. He kept a couple of berries instead of shipping them. He could make berry smoothies in the morning. At least, he could make the equivalent of a berry smoothie by mashing the fruit inside a cup and adding water.

The local weather channel told him it was expected to rain the following morning so his final act of the day was to bring the dog inside. Jack fell asleep sore and content, his dog curled up on his bed and snoring in an endearing way. The morning dawned humid and rainy as promised. He made his berry smoothie and had taken a single sip when there was a knock at the door. At first he was not sure he had heard it, weak and faint that it was. But then the dog barked and he opened the door, his liquid breakfast in hand. Outside stood a man, his sopping hair long and pulled back in a ponytail except for the bangs plastered to his forehead. His clothes were dirty and torn but Jack was not one to judge based on cleanliness. He bathed in the same outdoor pond he filled his watering can, after all.

After a couple of seconds of gaping, Jack wordlessly opened the door completely. The stranger walked in and Jack shut the door. He leaned against the door as the man shifted his coat, and out flew a falcon. He was considerably drier than his human counterpart. At the bird's appearance, the dog began to bark loudly. Jack scooped him up with his free hand and held him. This seemed to quiet his barks, though Jack did not know why.

"I'm very hungry," the man said. His voice shook lightly and, although his body was too cloaked to judge, it was clear from his face he was unhealthy. Jack unthinkingly thrust the berry concoction into the stranger's hand. He looked at it and then gulped it down.

"I don't have anything better right now," he said. "I can get some eggs, make an omelet." The stranger set down the cup on Jack's table and looked at him closely.

"Yes, please. Thank you." He settled on the floor and the falcon, which had been flying around, came to a rest on his shoulder. "I will repay you."

"Don't be stupid," Jack said, and immediately felt stupid for saying so. Maybe that was because the guy had lifted his eyebrows to suggest that very fact. It didn't matter. Why was he going to such great lengths to help this bum anyway? Jack could not answer this question, no matter how he puzzled over it. He brought the dog into the chicken coop so that he could stay dry but would not interfere with any conversation. The mutt looked happy running around and barking at the chickens, anyway. For their part, they were more concerned with salvaging their eggs than with the dog, and Jack received several pecks of proof. He left three eggs to be shipped and took two with him. With his small amount of profit, it hurt to use even these. He told himself not to be selfish.

Jack paused for a moment on his journey back indoors and checked on his seeds. They appeared to be buried deeply enough that the storm would not wash them out. This cheered the farmer and he was whistling as he reappeared in his house. The stranger was still on the floor only now his eyes were closed. He did not open them as he said, "My name is Cliff. My friend here is Cain. I travel all around but I usually return to Moon Mountain for the Spring."

"Spring? It's summer."

"Note I said usually." There was a distinct edge to Cliff's voice. It was unreadable and a little mean, so Jack busied himself with cooking the egg. He used a combination of the side of his (thoroughly cleaned) axe and boiling water. It was tricky and it just reminded him that he really needed a kitchen. At the end, he was pleased with the watery omelet, and set it down in front of Cliff with something of a grin. The falcon-owner ate quietly, without complaint or thanks. Jack wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't much for conversation, but it appeared the same was true of Cliff. At least he wasn't outright hostile like Gray. "What happened to the old man that used to be here?"

"He died. He was my grandpa," Jack said. Cliff went a little red and looked down at his plate.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Jack picked up his gloves off his nightstand and tugged them on. "I need to go out. You can stay here until the rain stops." Cliff looked up at this and met Jack's eyes, his cheeks still a little red. Jack had not noticed they were blue before. There was a weird little clench in his stomach but he did not look away.

"No," Cliff said, standing. Cain fluttered his wings a little to maintain balance. "I'm leaving. Thanks for the food."

"You're going to walk around in the rain when you could be warm and dry in my house?" Jack questioned, lifting his eyebrows, smiling a little. Underneath the smile was genuine concern for Cliff. He hardly looked well enough to be waltzing around in the rain, risking a cold or pneumonia.

"Yes." He paused and looked at Cain. "Well, Cain has the sniffles. He will stay here. I will be back when the rain stops." He pushed gently at the bird, causing it to hop off his shoulder and begin flying around.

"Does he need food or anything?" Cliff just shook his head and then stepped outside. The sound of the door shutting was oddly aggravating. Why didn't he just stay? Jack figured he must have really annoyed him. He didn't worry about it too long. He had to go and chop the stumps in the forest. It was a lucky thing no one had yet cared enough to claim them or stop him from chopping them down. They were a great source of lumber and the only thing he could actually do during rainy days.

Of course, he used the word 'do' loosely. He had to go slow and carefully, paying close attention to his body. At the first sign of soreness or tiredness, he had to quit or risk getting sick. Jack thought only of his physical condition as he spent the rest of the day chopping and collecting wood. On his walk home, the rain slowed and stopped. He took the opportunity to shed his shirt, untie his bandana, and pull down the top of his overalls, rendering him shirtless. The weak beams of sun felt good on his water-soaked body. He fed the chickens and put the dog outside. Ann had not brought the horse. He could guess it was because of the rain or because she had changed her mind. The sun was not up long enough that he had to water the crops again, so he just went to sleep. The last thought he had was, "I really need to get new curtains."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

A little more than a week later, Jack found himself walking towards the town square, a couple ears of corn in hand. If he was being honest with himself, he would admit he was hoping to run into Cliff. The man had not been seen since he'd gulped down Jack's eggs. But he was not being honest and so instead he was telling himself that he'd been living at the farm for several months and he needed to start talking to people or else they'd think he was weird. Then again, they probably thought that anyway.

The mayor and his wife seemed pleased that he'd finally shown up, and Ann expressed her enthusiasm quite openly - she flung her arms around his neck and squeezed. It was a little overwhelming so he just smiled and patted her back with one hand. A couple feet away, Gray was scowling at them openly. Ann saw him looking elsewhere, followed his gaze, and then laughed. "Don't worry about Gray. Ever since our mom died, he's really gotten into the overprotective brother role. " Ann linked her arm through Jack's and pulled him over to a table where the pink-haired girl stood. "This is Popuri," she introduced, sliding her arm out of his and clapping her hands together with joy. "Now we can all be friends." Ann reached up and scratched underneath her red braid, looking around. "Oh look, there's Karen! And corn!" Without another word, she dashed off, leaving Jack alone with Popuri.

"I see you brought corn we sold you," she said, looking at his labeled vegetable. "It looks great." She reached up and twirled a strand of her hair around her finger. "I brought some flower soup." He just looked at her, not knowing what to say. He had never heard of this soup but did not want to volunteer tasting it. Popuri did not seem to mind his silence; she only smiled and said, "Well, I hope you plant some flowers. That would make your farm beautiful!" With that, she waved the hand that had formerly played with her hair and left.

Jack had barely turned around when Ann once again accosted him, dragging him over to a table with an older guy and a girl. He recognized the female as the mayor's daughter. She carried the shy look so well - cheeks rosy with a blush, hair and clothes modest but not boring. He was similarly bashful, arms crossed and head somewhat bowed. "This is Harris, the town's mailman, and Maria. She runs the library. They just got married last Sunday! Aren't they the cutest couple ever? I only hope one day I meet a man like that. Of course, I never will if Gray has anything to say about it." She glared over her shoulder at her brother and then walked off once again. This really was not the most pleasant way to meet people, but it was how he spent the entire afternoon, shuffling between couples and elders and kids on Ann's arm. He put up with it, even when someone called him "Ann's little boyfriend."

As the sun drifted downward on the horizon, a dance began. He expected Ann to ask him and was thinking of polite ways to refuse - surely she was too exuberant to be graceful - when she spun away from him and, after a few moments of flirtatious coaxing, began dancing with Cliff. Jack had not even noticed he was present but did not have long to dwell on this fact. Popuri asked him to dance and he accepted. It was fun but a little unnerving with the way she never took her wide eyes off him. Her hair hit him a little in the face when he spun her.

After the dance, they announced the winner - an old man who ran a medicine store and had been friends with his grandpa. He certainly deserved it. After that, Jack wasted no time saying goodbye to Popuri and hurrying down the steps. The day had been fun and he had certainly fulfilled his goal of meeting people, thanks to Ann. The problem was he'd gotten nothing done besides the minimal task of feeding his chickens. It made him antsy to go to sleep and wake up and be able to work his ass off. He missed the feeling of sweat drops rolling down his face, the recently-earned muscles in his arms straining as his axe thunked against wood.

The arm in question was grabbed as Jack passed by the Flower Shop. He stopped and turned his head a little, expecting a redhead jokingly angry about his lack of farewell. Instead, he saw Cliff, a little breathless as if he had been running. The hand dropped and ran through spiky brown bangs. "You left fast," he said. Jack didn't know exactly what to say. Had Cliff chased after him? That seemed the most likely explanation, and the most illogical.

"I think I met enough people for a lifetime," he said, finally, aware that he'd taken much too long to reply. The townspeople were starting to trickle down the stairs, still laughing and calling over their shoulders.

"You didn't have fun."

"The dance was fun, I guess."

"Yeah, maybe for you. I don't think my feet will ever recover." Cliff spoke neither whiny or joking and it was an extremely awkward conversation. The normal thing for Jack to do would be to make an excuse and leave. Instead, he stuck his hands in his pockets and said:

"I got a filly the day after you stopped by. Want to see her?" When Cliff merely rose his eyebrows, Jack felt obligated to add, "Well, you seem like you love animals, with Cain and all. Never mind. It was - "

"Shut up," Cliff said, and now he was joking. He smiled a little and jerked his head towards the farm. "After you." Except they actually walked side by side, each man silent. Jack simultaneously kicked himself for prolonging this encounter and thought of things he wanted to ask. The life of a wanderer was extremely unfamiliar to Jack. He'd been raised in the same house from birth to 18 and now he was the farm, which he intended to have for as long as he possible.

When they reached the farm, Jack whistled and was pleased that after just a week the horse responded to it. He rubbed between her ears as she sniffed at Cliff, who watched her for a moment before putting tentative fingers on the side of her neck. "She's big," he said. Jack looked at him and they stared at each other for a second before breaking into laughter. "Alright. Sorry."

"Big for her age, anyway. And she'll just get bigger." Jack clapped a hand on her back and she snorted, then turn to the side and trotted away. They watched her and then Jack leaned against his house, folding his arms across his chest.

"You don't keep her locked up?" Cliff asked, following suit so the two were no longer looking at each other directly.

"Nah. She hasn't messed with my crops yet." There was silence and Jack felt the incredibly strong urge to look at the other man but resisted, for one reason or another. It was so late and he was going to be very tired in the morning but his longing to work had faded, or at least been replaced with the longing to talk to Cliff. No, wrong word. He was just enjoying conversation...but this was hardly enjoyable. It was stiff and awkward and quiet but nothing he wanted to stop. There was no explanation for it. "Where do you sleep?" He blurted the question out, a little loud.

"The cave, usually," Cliff said. His tone was subdued. "Sometimes the construction guys let me sleep in their shop. Nothing there to steal so they don't care."

"You're not a thief," Jack said.

"No but there are enough to make wariness a good idea." Cliff turned his head to look away and the movement stirred in Jack's peripheral vision. "I should go now."

"No, wait. You know, you can sleep with me," Jack said, then realized his slip and amended, "In my house."

"No."

"At least in the barn. It's clean because I don't have animals yet."

"No," Cliff said again, sounding more than a little irritated. "I can provide for myself perfectly well." He stepped away from the wall of the house and turned towards the road to the town. He did not walk away though, just stood with his back to Jack. "Your horse is nice," he said. "I'm not really an animal lover. If I was, I could never watch Cain eat rabbits and squirrels." He sped away then. Jack didn't have a chance to respond but was not sure what he'd say if he could. He went inside and went straight to sleep instead of thinking about the night.

The next day he returned to his usual watering, feeding, chopping, harvesting, and other farmer-friendly duties. The joy he'd experienced in the past was gone. As he made his nightly rounds to check on the animals, he realized what was wrong. He was worried Cliff was mad at him. But why would that matter? Really, he was just a bum that Jack had talked to twice. That was all. Predictably, no amount of self-delusion could convince him. Maybe Jack had some sort of hidden complex about helping people or maybe he was nosy. No, that didn't work either. The real truth was Cliff had something that he liked - that would make a good friend. Sure, that was it.

The satisfaction of this answer enabled Jack to work happily for a couple weeks. During this time, Ann fell into the habit of stopping by at night for tea. He put up with her visits despite her rambunctiousness because she was overall nice and there was no good to come from offending her. She ended up naming both his dog and his horse, Melvin and Jenny respectively. He found them weird names but could think of no better alternative. Another routine he picked up on was seeing Popuri every time he went to harvest wild plants. She was always by the spring, a smile on her face and her hair almost glowing in the sun. He started bringing her flowers at Ann's suggestion, and every time she blushed and thanked him. He saw the least of Cliff, who dropped by twice, once when Cain needed a splint for his wing and once when it was raining.

The evening of the Firefly festival, Ann dragged him down to the beach. Of course Popuri was there, and the three stood in a ring, talking. Well, Ann and Popuri talked while Jack stared off at the water. He couldn't help but wonder if the lights actually drew the dead or not. Was his grandpa floating around his head? Was he proud of the work Jack had done on the farm?

"Oh, look!" Ann squealed, pointing behind Jack's shoulder. He turned and saw Cliff shuffling down the beach, Cain perched on his shoulder. The guy looked so uncomfortable that Jack felt a little sorry for him, knowing how persuasive (controlling?) Ann could be. The circle opened up for him, sandwiching Jack between the two girls. Cliff smiled at Jack and Jack smiled back, feeling more than a little surprised. Ann seemed to notice this and said, "Do you two know each other? Well then, in that case, Jack, please convince Cliff to get rid of this mean old bird. All he does is eat little defenseless creatures and shed feathers-"

"He doesn't _shed_. He molts," Cliff muttered. Popuri giggled.

"-and smell. I told Cliff he's cute enough without an animal," Ann finished. Hearing Ann talking about Cliff gave him a strange, almost painful feeling in his stomach because he realized she liked him. Clearly this meant he and Popuri were a couple, and he knew what he was doing when he gave her flowers, but he had not thought it progressed to double dates, or dates at all. But he tried to recover from the shock of these revelations and respond to Ann.

"Cain is a nice bird," Jack said. It was hard to see because the sun had gone down but the white of Cliff's grin was evident.

"Yes, and strong."

"Boys are so weird," Ann said, wrinkling her nose. She put her arm across the circle and pulled the pink-haired girl forward. "We'll leave you two to your _weird_ things." And leave they did. Silence descended but Jack no longer felt as uncomfortable as he previously had. Ann was probably rubbing off on him.

"I don't want festivals to be the only time we talk," Jack said. He had no idea why he said it, other than it was true. His only social company were girls and it was driving him crazy. That's what he told himself, ignoring his earlier revelation.

"Okay," Cliff said. "Stop pitying me." Jack shrugged his left shoulder. He didn't pity Cliff. He wanted to help him because - he wanted to - and that was the problem. He could not even assemble his reasons and thoughts instead his own head, nonetheless speak them and have them make sense. "How's your filly?"

"Good. She's about ready to start riding." Cliff nodded, sliding his eyes off Jack and onto the ocean. Everyone had gone to the edge of the beach and were pushing their Fireflies into the water. The currents took their sweet time pulling the lit flowers off the coast. Ann and Popuri were talking to Karen and Elli. Popuri, seeing Jack was looking, smiled and lifted a hand in a discreet wave.

"So, you like Popuri?" The question brought Jack's attention back to Cliff, who was staring at him with a serious expression. "Ann thinks you two are going to get married."

"I didn't even know we were exclusive," Jack said, a little miserably. "I just talk to her and give her flowers."

"That's a step below a proposal for Popuri."

"What about for Ann?" As soon as he spoke the words, he felt his throat caving in on itself, his heart beat increasing. He really didn't want to know the answer to that question.

"We're friends, for now. If I decide on this town, I'm sure we'll get married," said Cliff, casually, uncaring, lifting up his hands and lacing them behind his head. Jack didn't see how he could not care. He knew people here married young but still...it was marriage. It was choosing to be with one person forever. Jack knew he wasn't ready - no matter what Popuri said.

When the Fireflies were nothing more than specks on the horizon, Ann and Popuri came back. "Cliff, want to walk me home? Popuri and Jack are going to stay on the beach."

"No," Cliff said. "Jack and I are going to the bar." He inclined his head towards Ann in some sort of bow and then motioned towards Jack, who had no desire to do anything except follow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Cliff led Jack up Moon Mountain and Jack did not question why they didn't go to the bar. He hated drinking and he hated crowds so this change of plan was welcome. Unless Cliff was planning on throwing him off the edge of the mountain. Getting drunk was far preferable to dying.

Cain flew away as they made the trek up, and then they sat next to each other on the flat top of the mountain, not speaking. Jack thought, once again, that he would be very tired the next day and did not care. He had every day to look after his farm but not every day to spend the night with Cliff. "Why don't you sleep up here?" Jack asked, recalling their earlier conversation. Then he recalled how it had ended and wished he hadn't asked.

"Lots of couples come up here," Cliff said, leaning back on his hands. This didn't completely answer Jack's question but he didn't press further. "Do you wish on stars, Jack?" Cliff's voice was quiet, almost a whisper, and full of emotion - which emotion, he could not identify.

"No. Not since I was a kid."

"The last time I did, I wished I could find a home. Not just a place to sleep but somewhere that felt good. And I think I wished it but I didn't want it, because I've been fighting so hard against you. So I'd like to move in with you, if the offer still stands. I can put up rent, of course, and help around the place." Cliff sounded like he actually feared being rejected. As if Jack could ever say no. At the same time, he knew there was something very weird about their situation. They were up on Moon Mountain, an infamously romantic spot, talking about moving in together, and had ditched girls to do so. It was wrong and when he turned and held Cliff's gaze, he knew why. But the truth of it was too big and too scary so he just cleared his throat and nodded.

"I don't need rent - that shack isn't worth it. I figure I need a cow, and I'm almost there, but after that we can start working on decorating and expanding the house. We could build you a separate room, unless this is your 'deciding on this town' and you're just gonna marry Ann in a season or two." This was the wordiest conversation they'd had but it was an important matter, Jack supposed. Never mind that the thought of Cliff moving out to live with Ann made his skin crawl.

"We'll talk tomorrow morning," said Cliff, and yawned to emphasize this point. "I don't think I can make it back down to your farm." Jack shrugged.

"We'll sleep here," he said. Cliff's mouth turned upwards the slightest amount as his eyes returned to the sky. Due to the angle of his head, his hair fell down his back, in a ponytail as always. As if Jack had spoken his observation out loud, Cliff reached behind his head and pulled out the elastic, sliding it on his wrist. Without another word, he fell back on the ground. Jack did the same. For a moment, they were less than a foot apart, as close as they had been sitting. Cliff's eyes were black in the darkness and his features hard to discern but Jack could tell they were looking directly at him. Then he rolled over, his back to the other man. But he could still hear breathing and it made sleeping very hard.

The next morning, Jack went to his farm and went about his chores as Cliff bought a mattress and then moved it in. Now, thinking more sensibly, Jack wanted to ask if people would talk. Surely it was not normal for two males to move in together. Then again, no one would blame him for being kind to an essentially homeless person. Of course, that wasn't Jack's reasons. But who would know any better?

Jack spent his afternoon chopping wood. Every time his axe splintered apart a stump, he was struck by the resemblance in the coloring of wood and the coloring of Cliff's hair. At first he tried to ignore it. Then he got angry he was fixed on such stupid things. Finally, he gave in, or gave in as much as someone in denial can. As 5 o'clock came and the shipper visited, Jack was pleased with his abundance of crops, eggs, and wild plants. Apparently, the shipper was too because he vigorously shook Jack's hand. "You know," he said, "I never thought I'd see this farm in a functional state again, never mind a successful one." The comment made Jack smile a little too stupidly and he was whistling as he counted up his lumber. His pleasure only increased when he discovered he had now collected enough to add on a kitchen. It had been a long time goal of his, and now it was possible. After the cow, of course. Expanding his livestock beyond poultry was his biggest concern.

"You have such a cute butt." For a single heart stopping moment, Jack thought the voice belonged to Cliff. He turned around slowly from where he'd been shutting the chicken coop door, and then sighed as he saw Ann. Of course it was Ann. His craziness was catching up with him. "Only kidding, Jack, gosh. You look like you've seen a ghost." She skipped up to him and flung her arms around him in a tight hug.

"I can't do tea anymore," he said, seeing no reason to beat around the bush. At her crushed expression, he said, "It's not proper, with Popuri." It was bad of him to say. The words would surely get back to her, and she'd think he was serious about her. Then again, why not? She was pretty and feminine and quiet, and _she_ liked _him_. All good qualities of a girlfriend. The fact that he was not at all attracted to her didn't change anything.

"-since, but I guess not," Ann finished. Jack jerked out of his pensive state too late, missing everything Ann had said. He nodded and smiled, hoping that was an appropriate reaction. The smile on Ann's face only grew as she said, "Great! See you at my house, seven." Wait, what? But it was too late to try and get the details secretively out of Ann for she had already hugged him once more and skipped off.

He figured he'd promised and had to go, even if he wasn't fully aware of promising. He scrubbed himself spotlessly clean in his pond and then changed into clothes he had brought and not worn. It was strange to see himself in regular jeans and a button up shirt, after all the time he spent in overalls and t-shirts. It was stranger still to be thoroughly clean and nice-smelling. Jack took a basket of vegetables as a gift - that was a good thing to do, right?

7 o'clock came and found Jack sitting uncomfortably in Ann's kitchen as she sang cheerfully and prepared food. He noticed she was making a large amount of food but did not ask why. He had a pretty good idea as to the answer of that question. Sure enough, only a couple minutes after his own entrance, Popuri arrived with Karen. From there, Elli, Jeff the baker, and Kai the vineyard worker showed up. Everyone was happy and clean and full of chatter. Jack felt out of place. Then Cliff walked through the door, his shoulders hunched a little. He had not changed his clothes and Jack realized they were probably all he owned. No one said anything - they all just greeted him warmly, especially Ann. She sashayed up to Cliff, handed him a drink, and clung to him. Jack felt like punching the wall and he pretended he had no idea why.

"You look very cute," Popuri said, drawing his seething attention off the couple. Her eyes were bright and innocent and she played with his hair as he watched her without answering. "The party was all Ann's idea but I'm very happy she threw it. I like spending time with you." She reached down and took Jack's hand, a little hesitantly. He did not pull away and her grip tightened. "You do look very cute." Who cared? Was that all she could say? Jack used his free hand to push his hair out of his face - he had not realized how long it had grown, thanks to his constant wear of a hat, and now it was a little bit annoying. He didn't know how Cliff handled it. He didn't want to think about Cliff. Cliff, who was smiling down into Ann's face, enjoying her touch. That was probably what made him take Popuri outside and kiss her. It was sweet and soft, just like her. She was pink and smiling when they pulled away.

"Maybe this isn't the best time to say this," Jack said, "but I'm not looking to get married right now." Instantly, the hazy expression of happiness drifted off her face.

"Why not?"

"I'm just not ready." He thought about adding something like "that doesn't mean I don't care about you" but that wasn't completely accurate. He couldn't decide if he cared about Popuri or not. She was pretty and sweet. She smiled a lot. She liked flowers. She had pink hair.

"Well, don't take too long," she said, her smile a touch mischievous. "I won't wait forever." Jack smiled back, feeling a little uneasy, and they kissed a few more times before going back inside. The rest of the party was uneventful, except that Cliff now had an arm firmly wrapped around Ann's waist. That eventual future they had discussed was moving closer and closer. As midnight came and went, the party started dispersing, and Jack was the only sober person. Elli and Jeff left together, not as drunk as some others, holding hands. Ann very nearly couldn't make it upstairs to her room. Karen and Kai were thoroughly wasted and falling down as they attempted their way back to the vineyard. Popuri hinted at Jack walking her home but he shrugged her off. He'd had enough of her company for one night.

Cliff was clearly under the influence as they walked home, but he was a happy drunk. He told stories and laughed and it was hard for Jack to resist his sudden charming disposition, even knowing he was imbibed with alcohol. Jack held the door open for Cliff, who threw his head back and laughed as he lurched onto Jack's mattress.

"That's my bed," Jack said.

"Eh, whatever. The floor is running away from me. We can share," Cliff mumbled and promptly yawned widely. Sharing a bed with Cliff was the last thing Jack wanted to do. However, before he could properly refuse, the formerly homeless man had grabbed his wrist and pulled him down on the bed. The mattress squeaked in protest at the sudden addition of weight and Cliff smiled without releasing Jack's wrist. "You're fat."

"Terribly so," Jack said. He kicked off his boots and then pulled off Cliff's, who watched with lazy interest. "Go to sleep." So saying, he fell back on the mattress and closed his eyes, willing himself to ignore the fact that he was mere inches from Cliff. But that was a hard fact to ignore. It got easier as time passed, though, and soon both men were asleep.

In the morning Cliff was gone but he had left a note that he had taken Cain hunting. Jack crumbled the paper, threw it away, and set upon his chores. There was a certain joy in returning to his duties after such a night. It felt as if his chickens clucked louder and Melvin barked more enthusiastically and Jenny was eager and willing to ride. After watering his crops, Jack set upon securing a saddle pad to Jenny. She would wear it for a few days under his supervision, then graduate to a saddle, and then soon she'd be ready to be ridden. Jack could already tell she'd be a great racehorse.

Training done, it was early afternoon and time to buy his first cow. Jack felt a particular swell of pride that he'd finally managed to scrape up enough for a pasture, a fence, and of course the actual cow. He only hoped his animals would be as happy and productive as the Green Ranch's own cattle.

There was only one calf available, which was fine with Jack. The young female had bright eyes, clear breathing, and soft fur, indicating she was healthy. She came up and licked Jack, indicating she had a friendly disposition. Yes, even though he had no choice, he was happy with this animal. And she appeared to be happy too as he shut the gate to the pasture and then vaulted himself up on the fence to watch her frolic around. It wouldn't take too long until he could afford another cow. Then, after that, the long awaited expansion of his house.

Jack was still sitting on his fence, observing his new animal, when Cliff returned. Cain was riding on his shoulder but the falcon promptly flew away and began play-diving towards Melvin, who barked and leaped in the air. They had a strange relationship. Cliff came over and climbed onto the fence, sitting close enough to Jack that their hips were touching. The farmer decided he couldn't judge anyone else's friendship when his own was so deeply messed up.

The second cow was purchased a couple weeks later, as summer fell into autumn, days before the cow festival. Jack had no full-grown cow so he did not go. Cliff did and Popuri told him later that he and Ann had been spotted in the barn, kissing much more passionately than was appropriate. It made Jack's stomach hurt to think about, so he didn't. He pushed himself harder - cutting more stumps, planting more crops, harvesting all the wild plants he could salvage. Jenny was fully trained soon enough and that certainly eased his workload, being able to ride around his farm and the mountains. Popuri was prone to bringing him baked goods and exotic potted plants, her eyes sparkling just a little less because she hated the season. Harris became Harvest King and they announced Maria's pregnancy the following Sunday.

Jack and Cliff did not manage to keep their living situation secret but no one seemed to mind. The townspeople figured the two were young and hardworking and merely pooling their resources. The fact that neither was single certainly helped. What did not help, for Jack at least, was the frequent late night conversations. They discussed their childhood and family and dreams and fears and things Jack could not, and did not want to, tell Popuri. The truth was he could not see a wife and children in his future. Cliff confessed the same. Yet they both spent more and more time with their respective women, getting closer spiritually and physically. Well that's how it appeared. Jack, personally, felt no emotional connection to Popuri. He knew it was horrible but it was true and he didn't bother fighting it. He was fighting enough truth as it was.

Of course nothing stays the same and one such harbinger of change was the fall horse race.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

During the fall, Jack and Cliff worked together and managed to hire someone to build a kitchen, bathroom, and patio onto the house. They acquired two more cows, bringing the total to four, and a sheep. Popuri and Ann redecorated the house so that it was stylish but masculine. Ann's father stopped by several times to remind Jack of the upcoming horse races and their importance. But Jack and Jenny had trained long and hard for many afternoons. They won the race with ease. After, he was forced to pose for approximately 40 million pictures and received many hugs, handshakes, and shoulder claps. The heavy flow of alcohol was something he could have done without but at least Cliff didn't drink this time.

When the crowd finally left him alone, he and Cliff walked to the top of the mountain without saying a single word. Only after sitting did Cliff say, "You rode really well."

"It's all Jenny," Jack said, shrugging. They fell quiet once more, watching the horizon. The sun had not completely set but it was pretty close, leaving the sky a gradient from blue-black to fiery red. "Something is wrong with us." Jack was scared to say it but was tired of holding it in, as he had for so long. He knew the likely outcome of this conversation was losing Cliff as a friend, but he couldn't stand it anymore. His insides burned from holding back words, from stopping himself from strangling Ann, from telling Popuri he loved her when he barely cared at all. His eyes burned too, but that was only now, as he felt Cliff's lack of response pressing down on him.

"No." He was closing up, just as he had at the beginning of their friendship. Jack didn't know what to do so he reacted impulsively. He grabbed Cliff's face and pulled his head forward until their lips met, and they were kissing but Cliff was resisting for a moment so Jack pulled away but not by much. They were both breathing hard. Cliff stopped trying to pull away, sat tense and still for a few moments, then slowly reached up and put a hand on the side of Jack's face. Jack loosened his grip on Cliff's head just as the long-haired man reached back and punched the farmer in the face. Jack reeled from the punch as Cliff jumped to his feet. "You...you...fucking...you faggot," he said, but there was no venom behind his words, just despair.

Jack sat there and bled out of his nose and then had to spit because he had lost a molar and the hole was bleeding too heavily to just suck it up. The tooth and the bloody saliva came out at once, and the action hurt Jack's already sore face. He knew he deserved it but it still hurt. "Don't tell me it was all in my head," Jack said. "I don't believe it." Cliff pulled hard on his bangs and stared at Jack. Then he turned and walked away.

Jack did not see Cliff until the following Monday. He had merely come to collect his mattress so he and his new wife could resell it and possibly get some money from it. There were no other possessions. "I'm sorry," Jack said, sitting on his own bed, watching Cliff try to haul it away by himself.

"Rick had another blue feather," Cliff said, refusing to make eye contact. "Gray bought it and proposed to Popuri. She said yes." Jack could not believe it. Less than a week ago, before the horse race, Popuri had kissed him for good luck and said she loved him. And yet, after the rejection from Cliff, Jack couldn't bring himself to care. Gray and Popuri would be happier than he and Popuri would have been. Not that Jack would have ever proposed with Cliff around. "Jack, maybe you should leave. There's nothing left for you." Jack felt a swell of anger inside him, from a million different sources.

"My farm is here. I have Melvin and Jenny and my chickens and cows and crops. I'm happy without Popuri." He thought, but did not say, I can't be happy without you. Cliff did not act as if he had heard anything, finally heaving the mattress against his bent back and maneuvering his way out. The door slammed shut behind him.

The first snow came the next day. Jack spent a few listless days performing the minimal duties of caring for his animals. He would have preferred to stay in his warm bed, drowning in misery, but the beings in his care motivated him. It was lucky, that way - he could never sink into a depressive stupor, knowing it would mean death for his livestock.

After a while, Jack managed to bury most of his hurt and get back to chopping wood. Without wild plants and crops there was not much to do anyway, until the mines opened. Then Jack spent his days plowing away underground, sweating to discover valuable minerals and objects. His wealth grew considerably thanks to these finds and he was able to commission his own blue ocarina. He spent nights on the patio, Melvin curled up in his lap, figuring out his own melodies and tunes on the instrument. Every once in a while Cain would swoop down throughout the day to play with Melvin. Jack always turned away - it hurt too much. He knew then the horrible truth that he'd been in love with Cliff but he'd let it slip through his fingers. He'd acted impulsively and lost Cliff. Too late now - he was married and Ann was rumored to be pregnant.

Melvin won the dog race and everyone was just as enthusiastic as before but Jack didn't care. He just wanted to go home to sleep. He could not even force a false smile on his tired face for pictures. When everyone else trooped off to the bar, Maria pulled him aside. "Jack, would you like to have dinner with Harris, Jeanette, and I?" Jeanette was their baby daughter, so new that Maria still had a baby bump. His instinct was to refuse but then he looked into her kind face and accepted. They were the only young people he did not instantly associate with Ann, Cliff, and that whole fiasco. It would be nice to be social without feeling like a borderline sociopath.

The dinner was nice and Jack fell into the habit of stopping by their house every Tuesdays for dinner, and they came to his farm every Thursday. It was a nice schedule and they were nice people, friendly but quiet - without the naivety that surrounded Popuri. Who, speaking of, was happily married. Jack could barely care less.

Besides the dinners, Jack continued to ignore everyone up until New Years Eve. He knew everyone was either going to the bar or the church, and he could not stand moping on his farm while the year changed, so he walked up Moon Mountain. It was not, perhaps, the happiest plan but it was not as if he had a good mood that could be ruined. Somehow, sitting where he had lost Cliff, he felt better. He did not cry or get angry, he just watched the sky as it steadily lightened, and he admitted to himself he would never have the man he wanted.

The temperature steadily rose over the next couple of weeks. It was a relief to be able to farm once more. Jack, in a spur of perhaps insanity, expended his pasture to half his fertile land and filled the other half completely with crops. It was tiring work to run around and water every single crop, which was exactly the point. Every night he trudged in too tired to think or even dream, fell asleep, woke up, repeat. He kept up contact with Maria and her family though it was getting harder with his extra workload and their second child on the way. The rumors of Ann being pregnant did not pan out; now everyone whispered that they were fighting constantly - at least according to Maria.

As hard as Jack worked, he had no desire to run the farm anymore. His dreams of a great future were destroyed. He could never be happy here, remembering when Cliff had slept just a few feet away. He had resisted the suggestion to leave but now he was seriously considering it. There was no reason to work so hard over something he'd abandon eventually.

Jack skipped the first few festivals in Spring but acquiesced to compete in the horse race. He won, of course. There was less fanfare because he was quiet and would not tolerate their cheers and drunken behavior. For reasons unknown to himself, he went to the Flower Festival. He leaned against a wall and watched Maria come out dressed in the Harvest Goddess outfit. For a pregnant mother, she looked beautiful, and she and her husband looked overjoyed to be able to dance with each other. Popuri and Gray looked equally in love. Elli, heavy with child, could not dance but she clung to Jeff lovingly. Kai and Karen had not shown up. Ann stood with her father, talking animatedly. Cliff was not present. Jack told himself to stop being obsessive. It worked not at all.

Spring became summer and summer became fall and Jack never changed, working hard, being sad, not sure what he could do to fix anything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

"Ann and Cliff had their marriage dissolved." Maria lifted a cup of tea up to her lips and shook her head sadly. "They were such a sweet couple - the epitome of opposites attract. Ann talked so dearly about him." Jack nodded and tried to act like his world had not just exploded. Had Cliff been the one to end it, or Ann? Did it really matter? No. He rubbed at his nose as Mary continued to gossip, Harris continued to play with Jeanette, and Jack continued to know that it did not make a speck of difference for his own situation.

It was the beginning of his second winter winter and once again unabe to farm, he had become somewhat of a fixture at Maria's house. His schedule was generally feed chickens, ship eggs, feed cows and sheep, milk cows, ship the milk, feed Melvin, feed and exercise Jenny, and then spend the rest of the day away. He was far too wealthy to care about mining for extra income. He even had the ability to order a greenhouse but had no desire to do so. He had made his decision that he would leave in the spring - no use spending all his profits on things he'd be leaving in a season.

Maria and Harris's daughter Jeanette was learning to walk, while their first son Harris Jr. was barely a month old. Elli had given birth to Jeff's child. Karen and Kai had left the vineyard, together, to pursue a glamorous life in the city. No one understood and no one really cared - it was their lives, after all. Popuri and Gray were childless but happy. So that left the citizens of Flower Bud village with nothing to gossip about except the split of Ann and Cliff. Jack cared very deeply but shoved his feelings aside. They were irrelevant.

On Thanksgiving day, Jack did not leave his house. He knew Maria and Harris would be happier spending this holiday as a family event. So he took up his old habit of sitting on the patio and playing his ocarina. Melvin seemed to remember this special time and ran over happily, barking. It took Jack a few moments to realize there was a man behind the dog. "Jack," he said.

"Hello," he said, unable to speak his name. Breathing was suddenly hard. He had not been this close to Cliff since the punch.

"I bet you heard about Ann and I."

"Yes."

"Then I guess this is all that's left to do," Cliff said. Jack had no idea what he meant until Cliff stretched out an arm. In his palm sat a slice of cake, a little lopsided and very chocolatey. "It's for you. Happy Thanksgiving." Jack stared at the dessert as if it had been poisoned. Was this really happening? After almost a year of rejection and avoidance, Cliff was just going to waltz up and hand him food, as if that helped anything? Without thinking, Jack reached out and slapped a hand down on the offering. It slipped from Cliff's grasp and fell to the wooden boards. The plate clunked but did not shatter. Melvin immediately ran out and began gobbling up the cake. "I deserved that."

"You deserve - just - get out. Get off my property." It was hard for Jack to manage that. He really felt like launching into a screaming fit of obscenities and insults, peppered with tears. That would help no one, least of all Jack.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Jack. For everything." With that, Cliff turned on his heel and walked away. Jack felt the odd combination of wanting to chase him down and wanting to spit on his retreating head. Like a slice of _cake_ and a two word apology meant anything. Screw Cliff. He'd gone off and gotten married but now that his marriage was over, he came running back to Jack, expecting...who knew? But whatever it was, he wasn't getting it. Jack was strong. No, he was weak. But he only had to hold out half a season. Then he'd be leaving.

Cliff came back the next day with raspberries. The following day, star fruit. Then a bracelet said to ward off demons, then a Firefly light, and on and on the gifts went. Every day Cliff came and faced Jack and withstood verbal abuse and always apologized before leaving. It was wearing Jack down. He didn't want it to, but it did. Maybe his resolve would have been stronger if he'd actually had things to occupy his mind with. Instead, he had nothing to think about but Cliff. Cliff, the first day he'd shown up, so hungry and thin. Cliff, drunk and laughing and touching Jack's hand. Cliff, punching Jack and running away. He had thought about all these events and conversations so many times this past year. He didn't want to do it again.

Jack won the dog race and came home late at night to find Cliff waiting. He took several strides towards Jack, who promptly backed away. "Listen. I'm going to wait forever."

"I'm leaving the first of spring. My dad's coming to get me. The farm life isn't for me." The words visibly affected Cliff. He sucked in a breath and frowned, his posture slumping a little. Jack could guess he had a million things to say, but wouldn't. He'd felt that so many times. After a couple of moments, Cliff straightened and met Jack's eyes.

"What are you talking about? You love farming. Don't let me ruin that for you." Jack shrugged, sighed. Then Cliff stepped forward and kissed him. Their bodies did not touch and the kiss was so extremely soft. Jack wished this had been the response back on Moon Mountain. "Stay. Let me make up my mistake."

"No." Jack stepped into his house and locked the door. He did not sleep, instead staying awake and watching TV. The reception was only of useless channels, basic farming information he had learned very long ago. But he was scared of the dreams he would have if he closed his eyes.

Knowing that his departure was near, Jack sold off all his cows, sheep, and chickens. It hurt to see them touted off and separated. He had put a lot of love and hard work into those animals. But he trusted the people from other towns to care for them just as well. He tilled the field, pulling up all the dormant grass seeds. Whoever bought the farm would already be getting an easy start, with an added on house and a clean field. They wouldn't get his crops and animals too. Maybe that was selfish. He didn't care. The hardest part was selling Jenny. Melvin was moving into the city with Jack, but Jenny needed fresh air and plenty of room. He could not deny he shed a few tears when he hugged the horse's neck as a goodbye. Ann had promised to pay special attention to her. He just shrugged and left. If he'd tried to talk, he would have undoubtedly sobbed.

Jack packed nothing. Everything he owned, from plates to clothes to the TV, reminded him of the very things (person) he was intent on forgetting. Melvin seemed to sense change was coming because he rarely barked and stayed very close to his owner. Finally, the day came. The town held a goodbye party in the town square, and everyone was at once cheerful and tearful. Cliff showed up halfway through and Jack could not shoo him while being the center of attention - well, a few people were now more interested in seeing if Cliff and Ann were going to create drama. Ann was red-faced as she talked to Gray, but Cliff seemed unaffected.

"So, are you going to miss your best friend?" Jack had could only blink at Elli's question.

"My what?"

"Cliff," she explained, looking at the two men.

"He's not my friend, best or otherwise," Jack said. It was not out of anger. He had never considered Cliff a friend because there were always more feelings lurking under the surface. To hear the label made his skin crawl. However, his words clearly carried a meaning different from the intended one because Cliff bowed his head and Elli went a little pink-cheeked.

"Oh. My mistake." She walked away. Jack tried to ignore the guilt he felt at having hurt Cliff's feelings. Cliff had hurt his feelings over and over. He was leaving. None of this mattered. Suddenly, the last thing in the world he wanted to do was celebrate his own exit. He did not even bother to offer an excuse to anyone as he walked down the stairs. He broke into a run the moment his feet hit cobblestone, and he sprinted all the way up Moon Mountain. It looked less beautiful in the sunlight. Jack was not surprised when Cliff sat down next to him a few minutes later. The run had made Jack perspire and breathe heavily and he had not fully recovered by that time. If Cliff noticed, he said nothing.

"I'm going with you," Cliff said. "One way or another I'm leaving this town. I'd rather it be with you. And don't waste your time telling me I can't, because I can and I will." Jack looked over the mountain's edge, at the dot that was their village, at the endless expanse of treetops.

"Why did you and Ann divorce?"

"I regretted marrying her even as I said 'I do.' But I kept a promise so I tried to stick with it, but I couldn't. I'm surprised she hung around as long as she did." Cliff paused and his eyes closed. "She left me, and I don't blame her. I never loved her. We were never even intimate." Jack did not know how to react to that news. They'd been married a year without consummating it? That seemed impossible, or at least very hard to believe, especially having seen Ann and Cliff kiss many times. He was actually surprised Ann had been okay with waiting until they exchange vows. Jack inhaled slowly and decided none of it mattered. He wasn't going to be with Cliff, after all. He was leaving. He -

"I want to be with you." Jack was not aware he'd spoken until he looked at Cliff, who was smiling. As Jack just looked at him, his expression became solemn.

"I just wish you hadn't sold everything." Jack looked away, down at his hands. Despite his lack of hard work recently, his hands were still calloused and dirty. He wondered how long it would take for them to go back to city boy hands, if they ever would.

"We couldn't have stayed here anyway. Not with Ann around."

"And Popuri," Cliff said, and Jack had not thought about her in such a long time that it was surprising to hear her mentioned. But Cliff was right, in a way. Then Jack realized that they were talking about a future and consequences and it was so easy to fall back into how happy he'd been in the beginning of his relationship with the former bum. He wished he'd decided that nothing mattered a long time ago and at the same time he was very glad they had never cheated on Ann, so no, he would not change anything. They stood together, and then kissed. It was their first mutual kiss and Jack could feel Cliff's stubble against his face and thought it tickled in a nice way. His father would be there any moment so they walked down to the beach to greet him, stopping at the farm to get Melvin. There would be time for reflecting on the past later, perhaps, if it was necessary, but right now Jack was just glad Cliff had followed him up the mountain.

* * *

**A/N:** And that's it. I'm not very happy with it. The quality definitely declined throughout the story but I don't know what to do. I hope you at least enjoyed it.


End file.
